


Waste It On Me

by Tabbi_daily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir - Fandom
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien tries to get Marinette to blush, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Light Angst, Macaroons, Marinette is a stuttering mess, Slow Burn, X10, adrien is a love sick puppy, at first, marinette is so done, martinette is sarcastic, one sided identity reveal, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbi_daily/pseuds/Tabbi_daily
Summary: Marinette’s identity is revealed during an akuma fight in which Chat Noir is absent. Chat noir goes to Marinette and has a lil chat with her... Basically all cute fluff leading up to the end.





	Waste It On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Titled “waste it on me” by BTS and Steve Aoki  
> -  
> Hey yall, please subscribe and leave kudos;)  
> -  
> Check out my multi-chapter “it’s always been you.”

Ladybug swung into action, taking down the Akuma. She began to get to work waiting for Chat Noir to show up. 

It wasn’t long before she found out that she couldn’t do it without him. She was tied up on the side of the Eiffel Tower. News vans were all below recording, and Marinette couldn’t get out of the ropes. No matter what she tried, she couldn’t move. The Akuma demanded that she give her the ladybug miraculous. She knew she couldn’t. But she also couldn’t get free. The only possible way to get free that she could think of without Chat Noir would be to detransform and slip out of her jacket and hopefully it would give her enough room to wiggle out of the ropes. If she didn’t do it, the akuma would just take her miraculous anyway. Either way she would end up exposing her identity. She still didn’t know where Chat Noir was, but she knew that she needed him.

 

Adrien was in his car driving back to his mansion after photo shoot. On the TV in the limousine he saw that there was an akuma and ladybug was already in action. He tried to get his driver to pull over only for the Akuma to land in front of the car and blast it.  
Adrien and the gorilla both fell under the Akuma’s reign. Chat Noir would be no help to ladybug.

Marinette waited another five minutes for Chat Noir to show up before she decided what she needed to do. 

The akuma was keeping ladybug tied up while she waited for Chat Noir to show up, not realizing that she already has him under her reign. Finally, Marinette gathered up her courage and muttered the words “spots off.” As she did so the crowd of news reporters below all simultaneously gasped. Soon Marinette was left tied to the side of the Eiffel Tower. She began to start shrugging off her jacket before she slipped out of the ropes grabbing the end of one of them to swing her self back onto the tower so she would not fall to her death. When she landed on the platform, the Akuma began to come after her to tie her up again. She didn’t have enough time to re-transform before she got to the bottom of the tower . Now all the news reporters got an even better look at her. Finally , Marinette got a chance to re-transform back into ladybug and she was able to take the Akuma down. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Marinette shouted as she threw her lucky charm up into the air. It all returned to normal except for the fact that everyone knew who she was. There was no un doing that. The akuma had no part in Marinette revealing herself. 

Marinette’s miraculous began to beep as she was swarmed with news reporters. They all started asking questions, but the one that caught her eye was from Alya, right in the front. She had a smile on her face and she nodded towards ladybug to ensure Marinette that she was proud. Ladybug walked up to Alya and pulled her into a hug. 

“Girl, you owe me an exclusive.” Alya said before both girls dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“Well, I gotta go.” Marinette said before swinging off. She’ll landed on her balcony and began her decent into her bedroom. She knew her parents wouldn’t be mad at her but she was still afraid to face them after they found out. 

Marinette walked down the stairs from her bedroom to the living room where her parents sat in front of the television set. They turned around to see Marinette standing awkwardly by the end of the stairs. They both got up and pulled her into a hug. “Oh Marinette, we are so proud of you. Please stay safe out there.” Sabine said. 

“ I will.” Marinette assured. 

“Wow can you believe it, our baby girl is a superhero.” Tom says. 

The rest of the night went without disturbance until Chat Noir knocked on the hatch from Marinette’s balcony.

Marinette stood up from her desk chair and slowly began to walk towards the ladder leading to the hatch. She was scared to face her partner after him finding out who she was. Would he be disappointed? Would he be happy? Would he be scared? She knew she was. 

When she finally reached the hatch, she began to raise her arm to open it only hesitating a minute before she finally unlocked and opened it. She climbed out and sat with Chat on the balcony. 

“Marinette Dupain Cheng.” He said with a grin. 

“That’s me.” Marinette said in response.

“Ladybug.” Chat Noir also said.

“As I’m sure you’ve already heard, that’s also me.” Marinette sighed. 

“Wow, I just can’t believe that we know each other.” Chat said. “But don’t get me wrong, I couldn’t be any happier that ladybug is you. Who would’ve thought that I’ve been flirting with the same girl, In and out of the mask for years?” Cat said with an almost shit eating grin. 

“Oh please. You call that flirting?” Marinette said back. 

“You know, I’m almost sad that I know now. You were so nice to me as Marinette.” Chat pouted. 

“Oh come on, you know I’m kidding.” Marinette said leaning over to bump her shoulder to chat’s. They both sat, shoulder to shoulder watching the Paris night sky. 

“Yeah I know.” Cat sat for a minute with a thoughtful expression on his face. “So, should I return the favor?” Chat said, looking to Marinette with a serious expression.

“If you mean favor as in reveal your identity, no. Not yet.” Marinette responded. 

“What, why not. Don’t you want to know who I am?” Chat asked. 

“Yes. But I’ve had enough excitement for today. Let’s give it a little bit of time before you reveal yourself. And when I say reveal yourself I mean only to me.” 

“Well of course m’lady. But... how much time? I’m getting anxious.” Chat teased, but still 100% serious. 

“Oh, I don’t know. A day at least.” Marinette was thoughtful for a minute. “two days” Marinette finally said. 

“Two days? I can do two days.” Chat said, the grin returning to his face. “ well...” cat started, standing up while taking Marinette’s hand. “Until then.” he said, bending over to kiss Marinette’s hand before vaulting off. 

“Silly cat.” Marinette giggled. Marinette climbed the ladder back down into her bedroom and went to bed. 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. “Marinette!” Sabine called. “Get up, your alarm clock has been going off for the past 10 minutes!” 

“ Ugh, ok mom.” Marinette called back. 

Marinette groggily sat up, running a hand down her face. She was not ready for today. She was not ready for all the attention and questions she would be asked. Still, she got up and got ready, knowing she couldn’t miss anymore time from school and that she would have to face it eventually. 

As Marinette walked out of the bakery she grabbed a croissant from her mom, kissing her on the cheek as she walked past. Marinette walked across the crosswalk to the school. She saw Alya and Nino, hand in hand, talking to Adrien. Marinette walked up to them.

“Hey girl!” Alya said, releasing her boyfriend’s hand to hug Marinette, before grabbing nino’s hand once again. 

“Hey Alya.” Marinette replied once she was released from the hug. 

“So...” Nino started. “Ladybug Huh?” He said with an amused and questioning smirk.

“Yup.” Marinette said, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting. 

To say the least, Marinette was embarrassed. She had given Nino and Alya a miraculous. Not everyone else knew that, but she still chose her friends over anyone else. Plus on top of that she had chosen Alya and Nino and not Adrien but Chloe. Granted Chloe wasn’t Marinette’s first choice, she still had gotten the miraculous several times and Adrien had gotten none. If she had her choice, she would have given a miraculous to Adrien instead. 

“Ya know, that’s pretty exciting.” Adrien said, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts. 

“Yeah, I guess so. If you like getting pummeled by akumas every 10 seconds.” Marinette said, which earned giggles from all 3 of her friends. And all of them gave her a knowing look, one of which, she failed to notice from Adrien. 

The bell rang signaling that class was about to begin. Everyone walked to class and took their seats. Miss Bustié began to take roll call and paused when she got to Marinette’s name. “Ah, our local hero, Marinette. I guess this explains all the tardies and absent-ness.” 

Marinette gave a dry and sarcastic, but humorous laugh. “Yeah, it does.” She said with a shrug, which earned a couple laughs from her classmates. 

After school was over Marinette walked out front and started to walk towards the crosswalk. 

“Marinette! Wait up!” Adrien called. 

“Oh h-hey, Adrien!” Marinette said. 

“Stupid!” Marinette mentally chastised herself. “You are ladybug, you have talked to Adrien before. You have no reason to stutter. Calm down.” 

“Look, I just wanted to say thank you.” Adrien said. 

“For what?” Marinette said, calling on her Ladybug confidence to keep her from stuttering again.

“For everything you do. You really don’t get enough recognition.” 

“What are you talking about?” Marinette questioned.

“Well, ad someone who’s been personally saved by you, I have to say you are really good at what you do. Everyone does give you a lot of attention, but I feel it’s just because you’re popular not because you deserve it. You do a lot of good things for the people of Paris and you deserve a lot more credit. If you mess up, you have the whole world watching and criticizing you. You save the city and it’s just another, failed akuma attack. It takes a lot of hard work to do what you do. So I wanted to say thank you and that I’m proud of you. I’m proud to be your friend.” Adrien said before hugging Marinette. 

Adrien knew that Marinette had a crush on him. Nino told him about a week or two ago. He thought it was just something small and he would never want to do anything to embarrass Marinette. He knew how bad a crush can be considering how bad his for ladybug had been. 

 

When he found out that Marinette was ladybug, his whole world was flipped upside down. He couldn’t believe his luck. He’d always thought Marinette was cute but had never imagined that she would be the girl he had fallen in love with. 

He knew exactly what he was doing to Marinette by saying these things, he loved to tease his lady. When he pulled away from the hug she was blushing like crazy but that only made his heart flutter. He loved seeing her like this, blushing and flustered. It was so cute. He couldn’t wait to tell her that he was her partner. 

“Th-thank you, Adrien.” Marinette said, staring into Adrien’s eyes.

Just then Adrien‘s car pulled up. The gorilla honked the horn alerting Adrien of his presence. Adrien sighed. “ I have to go. Photo shoot.” Adrien clarified. Adrien walked over to the car and got in before it pulled away from the curb. Marinette still stood there with her hand in the air where it had frozen when she was waving goodbye to Adrien. 

Finally Tikki snapped Marinette out of her thoughts by gently nudging her leg from inside Marinette’s purse. She then turned around and walked back across the street and into the bakery. 

Marinette helped out in the bakery until it was time to close. When it walked up to her room and began her homework. She only had a little bit so only took a little over an hour to complete. Once she finished, she began working on one of her designs. She heard a gentle tap on her hatch and once again got up from her chair to go open the hatch. She climbed up and Met Chat Noir on her balcony once again. 

“Good evening, M’lady.” Chat said taking Marinette’s hand to kiss. 

“Hey, kitty”, Marinette said sitting down. 

Chat sat down next to her. “So I am so excited to tell you who I am.” Chat began. 

“Oh really?” Marinette teased. “Why is that?”

“Because once you know who I am, you won’t be able to resist me.” Chat said smugly with a grin on his face. 

“Oh please.” Marinette sighed. “And besides...” Marinette started only to be cut off by Chat Noir. 

“You already like someone. This boy of your dreams. Your night in shining armor. The love of your life.” Chat said fake swooning. 

Marinette giggles and swatted at his arm, to which he grinned at her in response. 

“Trust me, your model will pale in comparison to the beauty hidden beneath this mask.” He said, framing his face with his hands. 

“Hmm. Sure.” Marinette said. “You know, you really shouldn’t judge him without knowing him.” Marinette defended him. 

“What makes you think I don’t know Adrien?” Chat said smirking.

“Well I’ve never seen you two together... and I’ve never heard Adrien say anything about you saving him...” Marinette started. 

“Oh.. umm...” Chat began. “He didn’t expect her to have valid reasons. “It’s um... bro code?...Yeah! Yeah. Bro code. It’s embarrassing having to be saved by someone else so I promised not to say anything if he didn’t. Plus I’m sure your famous model probably wants to stay out of the tabloids.” 

“Oh. Yeah. Your probably right. I hadn’t even thought about that.” Marinette pouted. How had she let Chat outsmart her?

“Anyway... when I reveal myself to you, if you find you have the sudden urge to kiss me from seeing me in all my glory, I won’t be one to stop you.” He said with a smirk and a wink. 

Marinette swatted him again before saying “I’m sure that won’t be a problem.” 

“Hmm, just wait and see.” Chat said with a smirk and a salute before falling backwards off Marinette’s balcony rail and then vaulting away at the last second. 

Marinette sighed. “So dramatic.” She said rolling her eyes before going back into her bedroom. 

Marinette worked for about another hour on her design before going to bed. 

Today was Saturday and Marinette had to work in the bakery. She got up and put on an old reddish pink T-shirt and jeans before tying her hair back into a single ponytail and grabbed an white apron to tie around her waist. 

She walked down stairs to the bakery and grabbed a throwaway chocolate croissant. Throwaways were food that was perfectly fine for the Dupain-Chengs to eat but we’re messed up in design so they wouldn’t be put out for selling. 

After she was finished eating, she helped her dad make 10 dozen macaroons, as they were the hottest selling point in the bakery. While Marinette was an amazing cook, she was still clumsy. 

She took the 10 dozen macarons to the front to put in the display case, and she finally got a glimpse at just how much flour she had gotten on herself. Almost her entire bottom half of her shirt was covered in flour as well as her shoes. Marinette sighed but didn’t clean it off as she knew she would just get more on them later. 

Marinette worked all day, only taking a break to eat lunch. Towards the end of they day, right before closing time, Adrien came in. 

“Hey Marinette.” Adrien said with a wave and a smile. 

“H-hey Adrien.” She smiled sheepishly. 

“Huh.” He thought. “Can’t wait to see her expression when she finds out in about...” he checked his watch. “Two hours.” He smirked to himself. 

“Can I get two boxes of macarons?” He said sweetly. He planned to share them with his new girlfriend after he revealed himself and she kissed him. He knew she would and he couldn’t wait. 

Marinette bent over and grabed two boxes of macarons out of the display case and set them on the counter. “Okay, that will be 17.63 Euros.” (20 US dollars.) She said, switching into work mode. 

Adrien handed her the money. “Thanks Marinette! I got a craving and just had to have the best macaroons in all of Paris!” 

“No problem and thank you! That’s really nice of you to say, I’ll let my parents know that you like them so much and maybe next time we can hook you up!” She said smiling back at him. 

“Wow, she really is amazing.” He thought to himself. 

Marinette finished up and closed the bakery for the night at 8. She headed upstairs and ate dinner with her parents before heading up to her room. She was nervous. She was about to find out who her partner is. She began pacing while wondering who he could be. Random memories of him came to her that she thought might help her figure out who is beneath the mask. 

The most dominant thought she could think of is what he said two night ago. He told her that they knew each other. Did he mean both outside the mask? Or chat and Marinette, because after all they had talked a couple times.

Finally, Marinette’s heart stopped when she heard a tap on her window. She quickly started freaking out even more. “Tikki! I can’t do this!” Marinette whisper-yelled. 

“Yes you can! Calm down Marinette! This is Chat Noir! He’s your partner. Just be yourself!” Tikki said. Her sweet voice always calmed Marinette down. “You’re right” Marinette said. 

She claimed the ladder to the hatch and opened it. She climbed up and closed the hatch. Chat was standing leaning on the rail with his back to her. He turned around once she was fully up on the balcony. He had a devilish smirk on his face. 

“So m’lady... are you ready?” He began, his smirk growing even wider if possible. He was radiating confidence... she was sure he was sucking it right out of her as she felt she couldn’t say a word. Somehow she still managed. 

“Yes.” She choked out. 

“Okay. But first... I want to remind you, if you feel the sudden urge to kiss me, I wouldn’t be opposed.” He said shrugging and maintaining this shit eating grin. 

At this, Marinette regained her composure enough to roll her eyes. She looked up into Chat’s eyes. He looked back as if ensuring that this was okay. She gave a reassuring smile and took a step back, as he had gotten pretty close to her. 

“Plagg, claws in.” He said and was instantly engulfed in green light. 

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes. Adrien Agreste stood in front of her. Adrien was Chat Noir. 

“Adrien.” Marinette said. That was all she could think right now. Her brain short circuited. 

“Yes.” He responded regaining his grin. 

“Chat Noir.” Marinette said, as if almost confirming. 

“Also yes.” He said, this time crossing his arms over his chest in amusement. 

“Adrien.” She said once again. 

“You already said that, bugaboo.” Adrien responded. 

Finally she just stood there gaping. 

“So...” Adrien started... “can I get that kiss?” 

“I.. yes. Uh I mean..” Marinette said, finally blushing madly at the realization that she just told Adrien aka Chat Noir that he could kiss her. 

“Oh no you don’t,” he said pulling her into his arms. “You made me wait this long and you already said yes.” He said staring into her beautiful blue eyes. 

“I.. you.. you want to kiss me..” Marinette asked. 

“That is what I said, yes.” Adrien said with an amused smile. He was happy he could make her short circuit. 

“O-okay.” She said placing her hands on his chest. 

Adrien readjusted his hands on her waist and slowly bent down to kiss her. When their lips met, Adrien could swear he felt a spark. 

It was an amazing kiss. Deep, yet soft. Needy but restrained. They had both wanted this for so long and neither wanted to ruin it. 

The kiss lasted for about 10 seconds before they both pulled away. Marinette looked up at Adrien with complete adoration. He returned the look. “Wow.” He said, which made her giggle. 

Their eyes met once again and the message was clear. They both wanted to kiss again. They both met int he middle and shared another kiss. Adrien and Marinette were both on cloud 9. They both ended up with the person they loved, little did they know, that as partners in miraculous, they are soulmates, but that’s a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all this tooth rotting fluff🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️ Actually no I’m not. I might decide to make this into a series, I left the ending open so I could but idk man.. lemme know your thoughts plz.. also PLEASE READ MY MULTI CHAPTER!! ITS REALLY ANGSTY SO... YEET  
> -  
> -  
> Follow me on Instagram @tarah.robertson  
> •my dm’s are always open to anyone, so HMU  
> -  
> -  
> If you see any typos, ROAST ME IN THE COMMENTS YOU COWARDS!!  
> -  
> -  
> Thanks for the read, see you next time glitter cats:)


End file.
